Roxie's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Roxie is a very flatulent female, and she's well proud of it, being an enthusiast for poison types. But when she wants to have a farting contest with her Koffing, Koffing flat out refuses. This causes Roxie to plot silent but deadly tactics...
1. Chapter 1

**Roxie's Farting Problem  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Did any of you get Pokemon Black and White 2 yet? If not, you should, it's great. And speaking of which, Roxie is a poison type gym leader... and she has Koffing... you know where I'm going with this, right? ...No? Ahh, to hell with it. Enjoy the fanfic.

* * *

Roxie was Virbank City's Grym Leader, having her own band and being a specialist in poison types. She also loved farting, having a surprisingly huge amount of flatulence in her. Mainly because she was inspired by her favorite Pokemon Koffing, who was always spewing smelly stenches out of its body. One particular day, while the other two members of Roxie's band were away in Join Avenue, Roxie was willing to spend time with her Koffing, hoping to lighten up the mood, and stink up the joint at the same time.

"Hey Koffing, I'm feeling gassy again!" Roxie exclaimed as she stretched her arms, giggling as she farted loudly, her shirt lifted. "Why don't we have a nice farting contest, just between you and me?"

Roxie's Koffing yet out a loud, deep pitched yawn as she shook her head in disagreement.

Roxie frowned as she placed her hands on her hips, insulted. "Oh come on! You're always spewing out rotten odors! How come we can't have some quality time together doing it?"

Koffing yawned again as she turned away from Roxie.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh?" Roxie muttered as she narrowed her eyes, plotting a cunning scheme as she silently cut the cheese.

* * *

"Koffing, look!" Roxie exclaimed as she popped out of nowhere, spooking her Koffing briefly while holding a gray crowbar. "I found a way to melt steel types with gas!" She placed the crowbar right in between her large butt cheeks, farting loud enough to actually melt the crowbar, much to the disbelief of the laws of physics.

Koffing apparently wasn't impressed, as she floated away towards the ceiling.

Roxie frowned as she folded her arms, shaking her head. "Man, he sure is stubborn today, isn't he?"

* * *

"Hey Koffing..." Roxie started as she leaned forward to her Koffing, "My mouth's not the only thing that can sing..."

She then grabbed a yellow tuba out of nowhere and placed it in her butt. Koffing watched as Roxie farted loudly in the tuba, causing the fart to sound exactly like a tuba, echoing throughout the entire gym. Koffing yawned again out of boredom as she flew past Roxie.

Roxie dropped her jaw in disbelief as she released another loud poot, dropping the tuba afterwards as she arms flailed to the side. "Not even my tuba toot worked?" She scratched her head as she murmured to herself. "There's gotta be a way to get to my Koffing..."

* * *

"Hey Koffing!" Roxie exclaimed as she held up some coffee, "I got your favorite drinK!"

Koffing gasped in excitement as she flew right over to Roxie, staring right at the coffee. Roxie smirked as she grabbed Koffing with her right hand.

"Now, you gotta have a farting contest with me, or you're not getting your coffee," Roxie insisted as she smirked, "And to make sure that you get the memo..."

Roxie placed the cup of coffee near her butt, passing gas on it. Koffing was in shock as she witnessed Roxie farting on its favorite drink. Koffing wouldn't have this crap, tackling Roxie to the ground full force and floating elsewhere, angrily muttering to herself. Roxie growled in annoyance, not only because her butt was wet thanks to the spilled coffee, but more so because her Koffing refused to accept her farting contest.

"I don't wanna have to do this to you..." Roxie started as she stood up, letting out a cute little poot as she placed her arms on her hips, "But I'm gonna have to go full on poison on you now, Koffing." She then headed to the bathroom to grab an extra pair of black panties.

* * *

Koffing was resting on a black steel stool, not letting out any fumes when suddenly, a female Whirlipede knocked her off the stool, causing her to crash into the back of the wall. Koffing groaned in pain as she floated back, coughing a bit as Roxie walked next to Whirlipede, chuckling.

"Let's not make this messy," Roxie admitted as she let out a wet fart, pointing at her Koffing, "We either take the easy way and have a farting contest, or I'll have Whirlipede give you the hard treatment..."

Koffing growled as her right eye twitched angrily, glancing between Whirlipede, who was ready for a battle, and Roxie, who let out another wet poot.


	2. Chapter 2

Koffing glanced between Roxie and Whirlipede, thinking of what to do as she continued thinking of what to do. Roxie chuckled evilly as she folded her arms, with Whirlipede preparing to give Koffing a beatdown.

Koffing closed her eyes, snickering as she opened them, looking right at Roxie. "I hope you guys like Michael Bay, because I got a party trick up my sleeve!"

Roxie rubbed the back of her head, confused. "Michael Bay?" She tilted her head to the right. "What does he have to do with this?" She asked profoundly.

Suddenly, Koffing began to glow brightly, and then she exploded, causing everything inside the gym to collapse. Roxie was knocked down, anime swirlie eyes on her face as she groaned in pain, her left leg twitching as Koffing and Whirlipede both fainted.

"All right... this caught me off guard..." Roxie muttered as she coughed, "But... I will have my farting contest! I will!"

* * *

"Five bucks to the next being in here who farts!" Roxie admitted as she held a green colored five dollar bill in her right hand, waving it at Koffing.

Suddenly, Aria Meloetta floated from the dark ceiling, taking the five dollar bill. Roxie and Koffing watched as Meloetta farted loudly, the tuba like sound echoing as she giggled, turning invisible. Roxie growled as she glanced at Koffing, who scoffed at her while floating away.

* * *

"Hey, what if... we could just hang out?" Roxie asked, placing both of her hands on her face as she bent over.

Koffing glanced oddly at Roxie. "Hang out? You're not going to ask me to have a farting contest again, are you?"

Roxie let out a cute little poot as she shook her head. "No... of course not."

"Are you sure?" Koffing asked, eying her closer.

Roxie rubbed the back of her head as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm positive..." Suddenly, a steel cage fell right on top of Koffing, trapping her in.

"You got to be kidding me!" Koffing exclaimed angrily as she bashed herself into the bars. "You're seriously not going to lock me up until we have a farting contest, are you?"

"Yes, actually," Roxie commented as she folded her arms, sitting on top of the cage as she laughed. "And to prompt you, I'll leave you a special surprise." She farted loudly on Koffing, an awful stench emitting from her butt, which was in tight black shorts.

Koffing coughed as she shook herself, trying to get used to Roxie's fart despite being smellier. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" She began glowing again as she used Explosion, though it only damaged Koffing, doing nothing to the cage, or he gym. She gasped, opening her eyes widely. "What? It didn't work?"

Roxie laughed as she twirled her right hand. "That's right. I got some Magnemites out in Virbank to help construct this cage for me. And unless you have a farting contest with me, you'll be encased in there forever!" She laughed evilly as she let out another loud tuba like fart, which echoed throughout the entire gym like her previous blast of gas.


	3. Chapter 3

"Knock knock," Koffing muttered, having a devious plan.

Roxie looked down, tilting her head to the right. "Who's there?"

"Boom." Koffing chuckled, a smirk on her face.

Roxie farted loudly again as she blinked twice. "Boom who?"

Suddenly, Koffing began to glow brightly again, using explosion to destroy the cage. Roxie landed flat on her face, her butt facing the air, covered in tight black bike shorts, letting out loud, green flatulence as Roxie groaned, with Koffing unable to move.

* * *

Roxie leaned on her Koffing as she laughed. "You know what I like about farting, Koffing?"

Koffing groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, what?"

Roxie farted loudly as she stuck out her tongue, her butt being right in front of the microphone. "It's better out than in!"

Koffing floated away, causing Roxie to fall off the stage. Koffing stuck out her tongue as she snarkly remarked, "You're going ogreboard with this nonsense, Roxie."

Roxie groaned in pain as her left leg twitched. "I made a donkey out of myself..."

* * *

"KOFFING! YOU GOTTA HAVE A FARTING CONTEST WITH ME, OR I'LL BLOW UP!" Roxie exclaimed, having placed a time bomb on her.

Koffing simply floated, smirking deviously.

Roxie began to shed tears as she held her hands together. "Please?" The timer ran up as she exploded, being reduced to nothing.

Koffing laughed as she floated away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Koffing..." Roxie stated as she popped her head from the ceiling.**  
**

Her Koffing sighed in annoyance. "Now what? Are you really this persistent?" She remarked as she rolled her eyes.

Roxie giggled as she covered her mouth with her left hand. "You could say that." Roxie then fell down from the ceiling, landing right on top of her Koffing, her butt squishing the floating poison Pokemon. Noticeably, Roxie had tight black jeans on. "But I'm gonna have a farting contest with you whether you like it or not, and just to make you know I'm serious..."

Roxie wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she closed her eyes, grunting with a smile as she farted loudly, her trombone like fart getting deeper pitch like a tuba and wet as her Koffing felt the violent vibration. Roxie farted again as she rubbed her big butt on her Koffing, laughing as she felt her new jeans puff up.

"Pretty great, no?" Roxie commented as she winked with her right hand, glancing down at her squished Koffing as she farted again. "Now my musical butt can appear even more majestic on stage! What do you think of that?"

Roxie's Koffing began to glow brightly, as Roxie's smile faded away, resulting to a frightened gulp as she let out a high pitched poot. Suddenly, Roxie's Koffing exploded, causing the entire gym to collapse on itself, with Roxie on the floor, her butt in the air as she was knocked out, anime swirls in her eyes. Roxie farted one last time, her butt sinking down as her flatulence got deeper pitch, ending with a raunchy toot.


	5. Chapter 5

Koffing sighed in annoyance as she was still being pestered by Roxie, who wasn't giving up hope to engage in a farting contest as she rubbed her butt in Koffing's face, farting as much as possible as she felt her own gas passing through her black, stained panties. Koffing growled, Roxie's flatulent butt on the right side of her face.

"Can I ask you something, Roxie?" Her Koffing stated as she let out a loud sigh, "Are you really sure you want to challenge me to a gas contest?"

Roxie nodded her head as her gross poots got deeper pitched, smirking more and more. "You bet, Koffing! I doubt that you'll even have a chance to outdo me!"

"...Is that so?" Koffing replied as she chuckled, glowing brightly as she used explosion, causing the entire gym to collapse as Roxie was on her back, her legs up in the air as she let out one last high pitched squeaky toot, black anime swirls on her face in place of her eyes. Her Koffing was knocked out too, on the ground nearby Roxie, also with black anime swirls in place of her eyes on her purple face.


End file.
